harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (牧場物語わくわくアニマルマーチ Bokujō Monogatari: Waku Waku Animaru Māchi, lit. Farm Story: Exciting Animal March) is the second Harvest Moon game to be released for the Nintendo Wii. It's marketed as the sequel to the game titled Tree of Tranquility, with improved game play elements and new maps (taking place on the mainland in the region of Castanet), as well as a couple of new marriage candidates. A musical theme is apparent as you play,(i.e. Horn Ranch, Casanet, etc.) 'Story' As your character is riding on the back of Cain's cart to your new house, Cain will ask you a series of questions. You choose your birthday, favorite food, and tell him your name. A sprite will appear, rather annoyed, and remind you of your promise. It can be inferenced that you two made this promise prior to this beginning of the game. Finn will tell you that the island is in trouble and will constantly prod you to visit the Goddess's Spring to find out why. When you get there, you find that the Harvest Goddess's tree is dying and that the power of nature is fading from the island. To restore the power of nature and the Goddess's tree, you will need to ring the five mystical bells guarded by the Harvest Sprites: Alan's red bell of Fire, Collin's yellow bell of Earth, Ben's blue bell of Water, Daren's green bell of Wind, and Edge's purple bell of heart. Each of the bells has an individual song that will restore crucial aspects of the island. Once you do that and gain the Farm Degree title of Hero, the five bells are rung in unison to summon the Harvest King, who restores the power of nature to the island. 'New Features/Changes' * Choose from four different protagonist styles: a new boy and girl designed for Animal Parade, (Molly/Hikari or Kasey/Yuuki) or (Angela/Akari and Kevin/Takeru) from Tree of Tranquility * Grow a few new crops, like wheat (which, in flour form, replaces breadfruit in cooking recipes), and coffee. * Time flows twice as slowly; and maps are expanded and are twice as large. * You are allowed to ride any livestock animal including ostriches, horses, cows and sheep. * Easier animal friendship, character befriending, and plot. * Some bachelor/ettes featured from Tree of Tranquility, plus four new marriage candidates (Harvest King, Harvest Goddess, Witch, and Wizard), making 10 marriage candidates in total. * You can now have two children whose appearance reflects on your spouse. * Not only can your children help at the farm, but your spouse can too. * There are many more outfits to choose from along with an abundance of different accessories * Using WiiConnect24, you can send pictures to and visit your friends who also have Animal Parade. ''When you do so, your friends can show up at festivals and events. (this is only for the Japanese version of this game; it is removed from the English version due to glitches) * There is a circus every 22nd of the Season, featuring Theodore from ''Harvest Moon and Harvest Moon: Magical Melody as the ringleader. * A camera has been added and the ability to frame pictures you've taken in your home. 'Activities' Crops Animals Mining Circus One of Animal Parade's defining features is the Circus, which replaces Tree of Tranquility's flea market by coming to town on the 22nd of every month, and is held on the Church Grounds. The ringmaster of the circus, Theodore, had lost three of his animals. Using your animal whistle, you can help find his animals and coax them back to Theodore by befriending them with offerings of food. The animals are picky, and each will only come out of his hiding place if offered a certain dish. Once you've befriended all three of the animals (a giraffe, an elephant, and a hippo), Theodore will allow you to use his animals to teleport at will to Harmonica Town, Flute Fields, or the Witch's Swamp in the Fuge Forest. There are also rumors that another feature of the circus is that if you befriend the animals Theodore already has you will be able to ride them around on the day of the circus. 'Setting' Animal Parade takes place in the land of Castanet, which is split into four main regions: * Harmonica Town * Flute Fields * Garmon Mine District * Your Ranch The housing district has been removed since Tree of Tranquility. ''Most villagers live and work out of the same area, with the exception of Chase, Julius, Gill, Hamilton, and Simon, who all have their own homes. 'Characters' All of the characters from ''Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility return in Animal Parade, most of them with the same occupations and similar personalities. Two characters (Owen and Luna) have had noteworthy changes in appearance. Eight new characters make appearances in Animal Parade: Finn, Harvest King, Wizard, Witch (not to be confused with the Witch Princess from Harvest Moon DS or Island of Happiness), Roy, Vivian, and Lucy, the new rival children. In addition, the Harvest Goddess is now a marriage candidate if you choose to play as a boy, though she will not talk to you or accept gifts until you have completed the main storyline. As with Tree of Tranquility, not all of the villagers live in Castanet when you move in; more of them, mostly marriage candidates, will move in as you ring the bells. Marriage Candidates Bachelors ' calvin.png|Calvin|link=Calvin (AP)|linktext=Calvin's Page ChaseAP.png|Chase|link=Chase (AP)|linktext=Chase's Page GillAP.png|Gill|link=Gill (AP)|linktext=Gill's Page Jin (AP).png|Jin|link=Jin (AP)|linktext=Jin's Page JuliusAP.png|Julius|link=Julius (AP)|linktext=Julius' Page Luke (AP).png|Luke|link=Luke (AP)|linktext=Luke's Page Owen (AP).png|Owen|link=Owen (AP)|linktext=Owen's Page Toby.png|Toby|link=Toby (AP)|linktext=Toby's Page Wizard.png|Wizard|link=Wizard (AP)|linktext=Wizard's Page HarvestKing.png|Harvest King|link=Harvest King (AP)|linktext=Harvest King's Page ' * Calvin * Chase * Gill * Jin * Julius * Luke * Owen * Toby * Wizard * Harvest King Bachelorettes ' AnissaAP.png|Anissa|link=Anissa (AP)|linktext=Anissa's Page Kotomi.jpg|Candace|link=Candace (AP)|linktext=Candace's Page Kathy.png|Kathy|link=Kathy (AP)|linktext=Kathy's Page Luna1.png|Luna|link=Luna (AP)|linktext=Luna's Page Mai.jpg|Maya|link=Maya (AP)|linktext=Maya's Page Phoebe1.png|Phoebe|link=Phoebe (AP)|linktext=Phoebe's Page Renee.png|Renee|link=Renee (AP)|linktext=Renee's Page Selena.png|Selena|link=Selena (AP)|linktext=Selena's Page Witch.jpg|Witch|link=Witch (AP)|linktext=Witch's Page HarvestGoddess.png|Harvest Goddess|link=Harvest Goddess (AP)|linktext=Harvest Goddess' Page ' * Anissa * Candace * Kathy * Luna * Maya * Phoebe * Renee * Selena * Witch * Harvest Goddess Villagers 'Marriage' Requirements: *Have the marriage candidate to 9 hearts *Have a level 2 house *Have experienced and successfully completed all events The events, as listed here, are triggered as you raise your friendship with the marriage candidate. *2 hearts: The candidate will greet you at your door in the morning and give you a gift. The magic-casters and celestial beings do not have this event. *3 hearts: The candidate will ask you if you would like to go to a romantic festival if you speak to them the day before.(Flower Festival, Firefly Festival, Moon Festival, Starry Night Festival) *4 hearts: The candidate will greet you at your door in the morning and give you a more valuable gift than last time. *5 hearts: The candidate will ask to take you on a date. Sometimes it's for a picnic, and sometimes it's just for sightseeing, and the location varies with the candidate. The Harvest King and Harvest Goddess do not have this event. *6 hearts: The candidate will write you a love letter (you, however, have to do nothing but read it for this event) *7 hearts: The candidate will ask you if you have time to talk, and will ask you to meet them at the Telmin Lighthouse at 4 PM. There, they will confess their love to you for two hours and walk you home. The Harvest King and Harvest Goddess will greet you outside your door and ask you to meet them at the King's Throne or the Goddess's Spring, respectively. 'Children' Unlike most Harvest Moon games, Animal Parade grants the ability to have two children. You're able to pick your child's gender, and your spouse's appearance will affect your child's. Your child can do chores, and have a unique set of skills. There are also many events with your children, and you're able to dress them up in a variety of different clothing choices available from Sonata Tailoring. 'Rival Marriage' All of the marriage candidates, excluding the magic-casters and the celestial beings, can also marry other people in town. The rival pairings are as follows: * Chase and Maya * Calvin and Phoebe * Julius and Candace * Jin and Anissa * Toby and Renee * Luke and Selena * Owen and Kathy * Gill and Luna The later three, unlike in Tree of Tranquility, will get married and have children. There are three events for you to trigger before a rival marriage activates. In order to trigger the events, you must raise your friendship with the rival (the marriage candidate of your gender). * Rival at 4 hearts: You'll walk in on an interaction between the rival couple. More than half the time, one of them makes the other angry. * Rival at 5 hearts: The rival will greet you at your front door, tell you about the feelings they have for the other person, and ask you for advice. You can tell them to hang in there or give up (though it's unknown whether or not this actually has any effect). * Rival at 7 hearts: You'll walk in on another interaction between the rival couple, but this time, one of them will propose. Once you activate this event, you cannot marry the marriage candidate of the opposite gender; they will get married and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Activate with care. Rival Children Two weeks after any given rival couple gets married, you will receive a letter in your mailbox announcing that the couple has had a child. You can then go to their house and meet the baby, but you can't interact with it yet. Two weeks later, you'll receive another letter from the happy couple saying that the child has grown up and that they're going to Harmonica Photography to take a family portrait. If you visit Harmonica Photography that day, you'll meet the family, and the child will introduce him or herself. The rival children are: * Dakota, Chase and Maya's daughter * Heath, Calvin and Phoebe's son * Angie, Julius and Candace's daughter * Van, Jin and Anissa's son * Matt, Toby and Renee's son * Lucy, Luke and Selena's daughter * Roy, Owen and Kathy's son * Vivian, Gill and Luna's daughter Trivia *As the season changes; so does the npcs' outfits (to match that season). *On rainy days on the way to town, if you take out you camera on the bridge and look at the end of the archway, you can see Kappa from some of the previous games. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Games